harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick (BTN)
Rick is an eligible bachelor in Bokujou Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl. Rick tends to the Poultry Farm and does a lot of the work due to his mother's illness. He is passionate about chickens and his hard work. Rick has a short temper and often gets into fights with his sister Popuri because of her crush on Kai. He has a lot of resentment towards his father (Rod) for leaving his family. He is your rival for Karen, his long time childhood friend. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Some events will happen if their Friendship points is high enough to make a cutscene. Black Heart Time: 11:00am - 4:00pm, Monday - Saturday At enough friendship points, going to the Poultry Farm will trigger a cutscene where Rick and Popuri is arguing about their chicken, being killed by a stray dog. Popuri then leaves to the Hot Spring. Talking to her would release an options. However, either you picked won't increase Rick's Points. ---- Purple Heart ''' After expanding your Chicken Coop, Rick will come by to ask you to take care of their 5 chickens because of her mother's frail condition. Rick also offer to give you more Chicken Feed and claim all their chicken's egg. Accepting the offer will make you obligated to take care of their chicken. At these days, the Poultry Farm will be closed. Rick will be back after some days and will take back all their chickens in your coop. If he mentions that their chicken is sick, he might lose points for you. Opposite if the chickens are healthy. ---- '''Green Heart Putting at least one of your chicken's outside the coop before skipping the day will trigger the event the instant you went outside of your house. Rick will warn you that putting your chickens outside their coop without protection might be harmful for their health. ---- Yellow Heart Going to the Clinic would trigger a cut scene of Rick buying a medicine for her mother. Saying that you hope Rick's mother's condition will be better will increase Rick's points for you. ---- Orange Heart Going to the Inn would trigger a scene about Karen and Rick hanging out at each other. You may be choosing options. Choosing to hang out with them will likely to increase Rick's Affection to you. ---- Red Heart Again, leave at least one of your chickens outside to trigger the last cut scene. Skipping the day would trigger the cut scene. You will be woken up by yourself and going outside will let you see Rick protecting your chicken from harm from the Stray Dog. Then Rick will be bitten by the dog. Both of you will go to the Clinic and let Rick rest. Afterwards, he will ask you to marry him. If you accept, both of you will be married next week. Rival Events'http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 ;Childhood Memories :Trigger: First time you visit the church area. 2nd Spring, Year 1, 11.50amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EWWVsblm2c&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=12 :Rick & Karen discus some past memories then walk off into the forest. ---- ;Rick the Cad :Trigger: Visit Chicken Lil's. 2nd Spring, Year 1, 3.10pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64yw7CoN9vo&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=17 :Rick & Karen discus Popuri always being mad at Rick and they also talk about Kai. It ends with Karen calling Rick a Cad and walking away. ---- ;Lillia's Ungrateful Children :Trigger: Visit Chicken Lil's. 6th Spring, Year 2, 11.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNjdBbVc2Uo&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=22 :Karen goes to Chicken Lil’s looking for Rick and talks to Lillia a bit, Lillia wishes Karen would be her daughter since she cares about her and says that if Karen married Rick she would automatically become her daughter; Karen then suggests Lillia head back inside. ---- ;Karen’s parents fight :Trigger: Visit the Supermarket. 6th Spring, Year 2, 4.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O79cCR_TIc&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=26 :Rick asks Karen what’s wrong; Karen says her parents are fighting again. Rick asks why doesn’t Karen stop her mom. Karen says she’s outside not because of the fight but because she doesn’t want to watch them kiss and make up. Rick says his parents are the same and invites her over to his place until her parents are done. Karen agrees and they walk off together. ---- ;Depressed Rick :Trigger: Marry or Popuri must have left with Kai. Visit Chicken Lil's. Spring, Year 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNQUn7Yhp7Y&nohtml5=False :Effects: This final event will trigger Karen and Rick's wedding 7 days later. :Mayor and Gotz are off to the side talking about Rick being depressed, then cut to Karen telling Rick he needs to get over Popuri, and that she will help him with the Poultry Farm. 'References Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl Bachelors